Sajak Kecil Tentang Cinta
by Rey Angg
Summary: Mencintai angin harus menjadi siut… Mencintai air harus menjadi ricik….. Mencintai gunung harus menjadi terjal… Mencintai api harus menjadi jilat…. Mencintai cakrawala harus menebas jarak…. Mencintaimu harus menjadi aku…KRISTAO/TAORIS, YAOI, Romance/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cast milik Tuhan, cerita ini murni milik saya

**Author:** Re angg

**Cast:**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu

**Slight Cast:** Belum ditentukan

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Length:** Chaptered

**Summary: **

Mencintai angin harus menjadi suit…

Mencintai air harus menjadi ricik…..

Mencintai gunung harus menjadi terjal…

Mencintai api harus menjadi jilat….

Mencintai cakrawala harus menebas jarak….

Mencintaimu harus menjadi aku…

**Author's Note:**

Ide cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul karena membaca cerbung di page sebelah yang mencantumkan quote dari Sapardi Djokodamono. Membuat aku jatuh cinta dengan sajak, penasaran dan mencari-cari yang akhirnya menemukan beberapa karya Beliau yang menginspirasiku membuat cerita ini sekaligus kujadikan judul. Ini ff pertamaku meskipun aku mengenal ffn dari beberapa tahun yang lalu aku hanya mondar-mandir jadi eader dan reviewer, kuharap ada diantara kalian yang menyukainya. Yang mau complaint, marah-marah, request atau apapun silahkan PM atau hubungi aku lewat FB.

**YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO COPAS**

**Chapter 1**

**Sajak Kecil Tentang Cinta**

Mencintai angin harus menjadi suit…

Mencintai air harus menjadi ricik…..

Mencintai gunung harus menjadi terjal…

Mencintai api harus menjadi jilat….

Mencintai cakrawala harus menebas jarak….

Mencintaimu harus menjadi aku…

(Sapardi Djokodamono)

Someone pov

Hujan masih mengguyur Beijing sama seperti satu jam yang lalu deras, dingin, dan sunyi. Aku disini diruangan yang cukup luas untukku duduk snediri menatap derasnya rintik hujan diluar melalui kaca jendela. Tak ada yang bias kulakukan sekarang selain menunggu hujan reda karena semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu. Malangnya hujan malah turun saat aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Hujan kenbali mengguyur kota ini setelah beberapa bulan cuaca panas benar-benar menyiksa. Hujan membuatku selalu mengingatmu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kua merindukanku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Kalau boleh aku berharap aku ingin kau masih menganggapku seperti dulu. Aku masih sama seperti dulu mengingatmu, merindukanmu, mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu.

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap kau mungkin sudah melupakanku bahkan membenciku mungkin. Aku mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipiku, aku menangis lagi selalu seperti ini setiap mengingatmu ternyata aku memang tak pernah bias melupakanmu. Bagaimanapun aku mencobanya aku tak akan pernah bisa. Maafkan aku, aku telah menjadi orang yang sangat jahat untukmu meskipun aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Hujan kenapa harus hujan.

**Flashback**

"Ayo lari! Sebentar lagi hujan turun aku tidak mau kebasahan. Namja bermata panda itu terus saja berlari untuk menghin dari gerimis yang mulai turun sambil menenteng belanjaan dikedua tangannya."

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang jangan berlari terlalu cepat lagi pula pasti menyenangkan bermain dibawah hujan, ya kan? . Namja berambut blonde itu menjawab sambil terus berlari menyusul pemuda bermata panda didepannya."

"Terserahmu saja kalau kau mau bermain hujan, tapi aku mau pulang. Kembali menolak tawaran bermain hujan dari namja yang berada di belakangnya sambil terus berlari."

"Baiklah tao sayang ayo kita pulang, ayo tambah kecepatan la…..Zrassssshhhhhhshhhhhh. Belum selesai berbicara tapi hujun sudah lebih dulu turun dan mengguyur semua yang ada dijalan."

"Huft….. ini semua gara-gara kau, coba tadi turuti kata-kataku dan kita berlari lebih cepat kita pasti tidak akan kebasahan seperti ini kan. Namja manis nernama Huang Zi tao itu terus saja menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut."

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Meskipun hujan tidak terlalu lama mengguyurnya tapi tetap saja tao masih belum berhenti menggerutu sejak mereka sampai. Tao memang tidak suka hujan apalagi harus terkena hujan dia lebih memilih berpanas-panasan sepanjang hari ketimbang harus terguyur hujan selama lima belas menit, tapi begitulah meskipun agak terdengar berlebihan.

Sedangkan Kris pria itu hanya tersenyum geli sambil membantu mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya dengan handuk. Bagi Kris mendengar tao menggerutu dan mengomelinya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada tao mendiamkannya.

"Kekasih" benar satu kata itulah yang mengikat mereka berdua selama ini. Bagi sebagian orang terdengar menggelikan memang ketika dua orang pria disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih tapi itulah kenyataan yang mereka jalani selama ini.

Kris kembali mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, terjadi di sebuah supermarket berebut sebatang coklat saat hari sedang hujan 2 tahun yang lalu. Hari yang tidak akan pernah pria tinggi itu lupakan karena sebatang coklat yang akhirnya membuat tao memukul lengannya hingga membiru karena terlalu keras. Membuat tao menyesal karena memukulnya dan berulang-ulang membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf.

Membuat Kris tersenyum lebar karena pemuda didepannya tak mau berhenti membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Membuat tao mentraktir kris coklat panas dikedai dekat supermarket. Membuat keduanya berkenalan, bertukar nomor telepon, berjanji bertemu lagi dan berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Membuat kris jatuh cinta dan dengan nekatnya menyatakan cinta tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Berakhir dengan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, semuanya benar-benar membahagiakan hujan, coklat dan tao menjadi perpaduan yang sangat sempurna dan menyenangkan dan kris selalu bersyukur karenanya.

**TBC/END**

Kembali aku katakan ini ff pertamaku jadi maaf kalau masih jauh dari kata sempurna dan banyak typo bertebarab disana-sini. Aku sangat berharap review dari kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini dan untuk perbaikan tulisanku kedepannya. Beberapa chapter ff ini sudah aku ketik jadi tinggal edit dan publish itupun kalau kalian mau lanjut. Aku tidak keberatan dengan silent reader karena aku sempat ada di posisi kalian tapi kuharap kalau ada waktu sempatkan untuk review.

Thanks For Reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Cast milik Tuhan, cerita ini murni milik saya

**Author:** Rey angg

**Cast:**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu

**Slight Cast:** Belum ditentukan

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Length:** Chaptered

**Summary: **

Mencintai angin harus menjadi suit…

Mencintai air harus menjadi ricik…..

Mencintai gunung harus menjadi terjal…

Mencintai api harus menjadi jilat….

Mencintai cakrawala harus menebas jarak….

Mencintaimu harus menjadi aku…

KRISTAO/TAORIS, YAOI

**Author's Note:**

Ide cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul karena membaca cerbung di page sebelah yang mencantumkan quote dari Sapardi Djokodamono. Membuat aku jatuh cinta dengan sajak, penasaran dan mencari-cari yang akhirnya menemukan beberapa karya Beliau yang menginspirasiku membuat cerita ini sekaligus kujadikan judul. Ini ff pertamaku meskipun aku mengenal ffn dari beberapa tahun yang lalu aku hanya mondar-mandir jadi eader dan reviewer, kuharap ada diantara kalian yang menyukainya. Yang mau complaint, marah-marah, request atau apapun silahkan PM atau hubungi aku lewat FB.

**YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO COPAS**

**Chapter 2**

**Sajak Kecil Tentang Cinta**

"…ris….kris….kris kau tidak mendengarkanku ya kau melamun" teriakan tao membuat kris tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku tidak melamun hanya sedang mengingat pertemuan pertama kita saat hujan dan sebatang cokelat" ucap kris sambil tersenyum manis pada tao. Sementara lelaki bermata panda itu ikut tersenyum sambil memeluk dan meletakkan kepalanya dipundak kris. "Hari itu adalah hari hujan satu-satunya yang paling aku sukai karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu" ucapnya. "Semua memang terasa indah dan membahagiakan saat kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai" pungkas kris sambil mengusap punggung tao.

Pagi itu semua berjalan seperti biasa untuk tao, bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua membersihkan rumah dan berbagai hal rutinitas paginya sebelum membangunkan kris untuk sarapan. "Masih mendung semoga hari ini tidak akan turun hujan terlalu deras seperti kemarin" tao bergumam sambil melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela apartemen. "Drrrt….drrrrt….drrrt getaran handphone menghentikan tao dari kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja, dia menyambar handphonenya dan tersenyum ketika melihat caller ID dan menjawabnya cepat-cepat.

"Hello mama" tao menyapa sang penelepon dengan semangat. "Hello nak apa kabar sayang" mama tao menjawab dengan antusias dari seberang. "Tao baik mama sangat-sangat baik malah, mama bagaimana baik juga kan mama sehat kan, oh ya ada apa mama menelpon tao tumben sekali mama menelpon pagi begini" tao memberondong sang mama dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tapi bukan jawaban yang tao dapat melainkan helaan nafas dari ibunya yang dia dengar. "Mama, ada apa kenapa mama diam saja apa ada masalah" kembali tao bertanya karena ibunya hanya diam saja di seberang telepon tak kunjung menjawan dan itu membuatnya penasaran. "Begini sayang kau kan sudah hampir 2 bulan ini tidak datang menjenguk mama …..

…..mama ingin kau kemari menjenguk mama dan kakakmu besok atau kapanpun kalau kau ada waktu, kami sangat merindukanmu"suara lembut ny. Huang kembali terdengar setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Baiklah, tao akan kerumah nanti sore sepulang kuliah" jawab tao sambil tersenyum. "Tidak sayang jangan paksakan dirimu kalau memang masih sibuk, kemari saja kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk, mama tidak mau menggangumu". "Ma hari ini sepulang kuliah tao tidak sibuk lagipula tao juga sangat merindukan kalian jadi hari ini tao akan kerumah". "Baiklah kalau begitu mama akan menunggumu" ny. Huang menjawab dengan antusias. "Iya mama tao sayang mama sampai jumpa nanti sore". "Mama juga sayang tao sampai jumpa sayang" tutup ny. Huang dan terdengar nada sambung terputus kemudian.

Tao termenung sejenak mengingat pembicaraan antara dirinya dan ibunya barusan. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, mamanya memang sering menelponnya dan mengatakan merindukannya. Memang, setelah ayahnya meninggal 3 tahu yang lalu mereka hanya tinggal bertiga, ditambah lagi saat kakanya harus bekerja sementara tao kuliah dan bekerja sambilan lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal jauh dari keluarganya demi mengirit ongkos transportasi hal ini semakin membuat sang mama selalu kesepian dirumah sendiran. Hanya saja pembicaraanya dengan ibunya tadi tao merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh orang yang sangat tao sayangi itu. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ibunya menelpon bukan hanya kerena merindukannya tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan padanya.

Meski instingnya hampir selalu benar tapi kali ini tao lebih memilih mengabaikannya saja, mungkin ini hanya perasaan terlalu bahagia saja karena ibunya tiba-tiba menelpon, atau sekedar rasa bersalah karena sudah 2 bulan ini dia tidak menemuinya. Apapun yang akan terjadi dan yang akan disampaikan oleh ibunya nanti dia akan menghadapinya seburuk atau sebaik apapun itu.

Tepat pukul 7 malam kris sampai di apartemen memasukkan kata snadi dan membuka pintunya. Dia sedikit terkejut karena tidak ada lampu yang menyala hamper semua ruangan di apartemennya masih gelap. Setelah menghiduakan lampu ruang tamu dia beranjak kekamar untuk mencari tao. "Tao, sayang kau dimana kenapa tidak menghidupkan lampu" kris memanggil nama tao dan mennuju dapur setelah tak menemukan kekasihnya itu di kamar maupun kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali bahka tak terdengar suara tao sedikitpun dia bahkan sudah mencarinya diseluruh sudut ruangan tapi pemuda manis iitu tak ditemukannya juga.

"Mungkin dia masih dirumah orang tuanya sebaiknya aku telpon saja" kris bergumam sambil duduk di sofa diruang tamu mereka. Berkali kali kris mencoba menghubungi tao namun hasilnya nihil hanya suara operator selular yang terdengar." Handphonenya tidak aktif mungkin dia sudah tidur baiklah sepertinya malam ini aku harus tidur sendiri" setelah gagal bekali-kali menelpon tao akhirnya kris menyerah dan memutuskan untuk beranjak kekamarnya. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tao dan keluarganya lindungi dia untukku tuhan" doa kris sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**TBC**

Thanks buat yang sudah baca dan review sory updatenya telat pake banget-banget kemaren banyak banget acaranya makanya baru bisa update sekarang. Tapi tenang aja cerita ini bakalan dilanjut terus sekalipun nggak ada eminatnya khukhukhu.

Thanks For Reading


End file.
